<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am No Bird by CloudySkyWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632042">I Am No Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars'>CloudySkyWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birds, Gen, Mentions of Slavery, Tumblr Prompt, are vultures a thing in Star Wars? because there's a bird in here, cross posted from tumblr, kinda sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the quote: "I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will." -Jane  Eyre, by Charlotte Bronte.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Anakin watching birds, two times in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader &amp; Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am No Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a short one shot that I wrote in response to an ask on Tumblr. I ended up really liking it, so I decided to cross post it here. Let me know what you think!</p><p>You can find me at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars">CloudySkyWars</a> Drop by if you want to chat!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin stared up at the sky, watching a vulture circle around already-picked-over remains of a dead creature. It soared overhead, slowly descending towards the ground. Anakin turned his head as his mother approached his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the birds, Mom. They get to fly wherever they want to go.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could fly away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shmi smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a certain beauty to them, isn’t there? Even the scavengers,” she said, gesturing to the vulture. It finally landed, and began pecking at the few scraps that remained. They stood and watched as the bird struggled to find enough to eat, and it appeared to be growing frustrated. It eventually grew tired of its failed meal, and took off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someday, I’m going to fly away, just like that! I’ll build my own spaceship, and then you and I can leave, Mom.” She tucked Anakin into her side and rested her head on his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Ani. Someday, you will leave this place, and fly away, just like a bird.” They watched as the bird grew smaller in the distance, searching for its next meal. Just as it got nearly impossible to see, yelling began in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A net was launched into the air, ensnaring the bird and pulling it to the ground. The bird struggled against its prison, but to no avail. It plummeted to the ground and fell out of view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a slight gasp, and pulled away as if he wanted to go rescue the creature. Shmi shook her head, and led him back into the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, the vulture shrieked as it realized it would never fly again. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader stood, head tilted up to watch a flock of birds high above. They seemed to be flying aimlessly, floating according to the wind’s whim. Below him, stormtroopers cut down trees, clearing the way for the new Empire base that Palpatine had ordered to be built. Thrawn appeared at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Vader,” he greets. Vader said nothing. Thrawn’s gaze turned to the sky, observing the birds overhead. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” His gaze remained on the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such elegant creatures, they are. Not unlike ourselves, either,” his tone lifted, as if he would say more. When the Chiss remained silent, Vader spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain, Admiral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see the birds floating above us. They fly where their leader directs them. The leader even, goes where its instincts lead it. And the flock, as a whole, are bound to the will of the wind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fail to see your point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thrawn’s lips turned upward, the barest glint of teeth showing. “My point, Lord Vader, is that the birds are ensnared by the nets of their base instincts and by the desires of those above them.” He turned and faced Vader directly. “And we,” he gestured to the ground below. Thrawn and Vader rarely agreed on anything, but both of them had voted against the construction of this base. But Palpatine had insisted, and they gave in. Thrawn’s voice lowered to almost a whisper, “are </span>
  <b>
    <em>no better</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Vader remembered: remembered a young boy watching birds with his mother, remembered a young boy who desired to be a bird and fly away, remembered hearing a bird’s cry as it was trapped when it thought itself to be free. His hands clenched into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, towering over the Chiss. “I am no bird; and no net ensnares me: I am a free human being with an independent will. I do not bow to the will of </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Vader spun on his artificial heel, and stalked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cape flapped as he walked away. It sounded like a bird’s wings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars">CloudySkyWars</a></p><p>Thanks so much for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it by leaving a comment and/or kudos! They really make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>